poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow
The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Tinker Bell. Summary When there's trouble in Pixie Hollow, A fairy named Tinker Bell finds out what was going on with the missing pixie dust, Then, She pleaded the Data Squad Rangers for help and getting the pixie dust from Eggman. Plot Harmony in Pixie Hollow One day in Pixie Hollow, Bobble was at work doing a little experiment with the help from Clank, Then, Tinker Bell came to see them how work was progressing. Just then, Bobble's new Fairy Portal was shining and was filled with other worlds. The Next Day/Eggman's Fairy Assault The next morning, Tinker Bell was thinking about Bobble's fairy portal she saw last night. She though it was amazing, She decided to check it out again. However, The Egg-Carrier appeared from Eggman's portal, The Egg-Pawns went towards the Pixie Dust Tree and stole the Pixie Dust. Traveling to another World With Eggman used his portal to Earth, Queen Clarion was very worried, without Pixie Dust, they won't be able to fly, however, Tinker Bell had an idea, she could use Bobble's Fairy Portal to run through another dimension to find help, Queen Clarion agreed and told Tink to be very careful. Robbie's Unknown Memory Meanwhile with Robbie and the others, They were at Canterlot High doing some training in the gym. Just then, Robbie had another vision about the cat again. He wondered what her name was, But forgets. At the Cyberchase HQ, RobotBoy and RobotGirl were in Robbie's room keeping an eye out for the team if they returned. Phase 2/The Master Plan At Dr. Eggman's Lair, He returned with an Egg-Bottle full of Pixie Dust in his hand. Then, He begin phase 2 of his master plan. Tinker Bell's Ranger Discovery Meanwhile with Tinker Bell, She arrived on earth searching for help. Until, She saw Robbie and the others going through another portal towards Cyberspace. So, She followed them. RobotBoy and RobotGirl's Dream In Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends met up with Palutena, Pit and the CyberSquad. Then, Sunset told Palutena that Robbie wasn't like himself since the TV Commercial Extravaganza. For that, Robbie couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in his vision, RobotBoy and RobotGirl dreamed to be rangers like Robbie. So, They decided to train themselves. Meeting a Fairy In Robbie's room, He was thinking about his thoughts about the cat. However, He couldn't remember who it was. Just then, He didn't noticed Tinker Bell coming in his room and meets him. But, It was hard to understand Tink with her glittering sound. So, He decided to make a device that can understand anyone. The 7 Chaos Emeralds Stolen Later, Miles "Tails" Prower was at his workshop in mobiles. But, He didn't noticed the Orbot and Cubot took the Chaos Emeralds. So, Tails used his portal towards Cyberspace. A Strong Bond Back in the HQ Training Room, Robbie and his team saw RobotBoy and RobotGirl were training. They were impressed, But Palutena called the others towards the Command Center. A Message from Tails Soon, Robbie and the other got to the command center and Palutena was glad to see them.Then, There was a message from Tails. He was warning them about The Stolen Chaos Emeralds, And replied that Dr. Eggman is up to something. With that much distress, RobotBoy and RobotGirl took off to find Eggman. Blaze's Promise to Robbie With the rangers leaving to earth, Robbie had some questions as he asks Tails about any of his friends who's a cat, He replied that it was Blaze. Then, Robbie can sense something in his heart and Blaze appeared. She made a promise that she will be there to help them out someday. Finding Eggman Soon, The Rangers and Tinkerbell begin searching for Eggman. Meanwhile, RobotBoy and RobotGirl were inside Eggman's Egg-Carrier to find the Pixie Dust and The Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, The Egg-Pawns spotted them at the control room. So, RobotGirl had to fight them off as RobotBoy signal the Data Squad Rangers. Signal Detected Back with the Data Squad Rangers, They searched everywhere they've looked, But no sign of Eggman. Just then, A signal was detected on Robbie's morpher that the Egg-Carrier is close by. So, They hurried to it's location. His Ultimate Weapon Unleashed/The Chaos Laser Meanwhile, Eggman was getting the final touches on his Ultimate Weapon, The Chaos Laser. With that much power, He will destroy everything as he pleases, Including the Power Rangers. Data Squad Fighting Back Back with Robbie and the others, They came to the rescue just in time. However, The Chaos Laser was fired as Robbie and the others ducked. Dr. Eggman was pleased that the Chaos Laser was a great success, But Robbie wasn't sure what to do now. Sol Emerald Power Up Just then, A glowing green light from the Sol Emerald was causing Robbie's morpher to fusion morph. Soon, He was empowered by the Sol Emerald's energy. As Robbie's battle with Eggman goes on, Tinker Bell went towards the Egg-Carrier to get the Pixie Dust and The Chaos Emeralds. Then, Eggman send his Egg Titan to finish the job. The Titan Rumble With no time left, Gmerl Fusion summon the Cyber Platinum Megazord to fight the Egg-Titan. As for Robbie, He had unfinished business fighting off Eggman as he retreated. Mission Accomplished Soon, Tinker Bell got the the Pixie Dust as RobotBoy and RobotGirl got the Chaos Emeralds. Soon at the Data Squad Command Center, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks came and took back the Chaos Emeralds. Pixie Hollow is Saved After the battle, Sunset gathered the Pixie Dust in a small bag for Tinker Bell to take back to Pixie Hollow. Soon, Pixie Hollow was saved thanks to the Data Squad Rangers. Two Brave Data Squad Heroes After pixie hollow is saved, Celebration was taken on earth. RobotBoy and RobotGirl were brave trying to help the Data Squad, And their dreams had came true. They finally became the two Data Squad Rangers backup. Rangers Other Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Tinker Bell, Queen Clarion, Periwinkle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble & Fairy Mary *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Sticks. *Robotboy and Robotgirl Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Trivia *This is when RobotBoy and RobotGirl became the two new Data Squad Rangers backup. Transcript *The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad